77th Fruits
77th "Furie's Fruits" Mechanized Infantry Battalion The 77th "Fruits" Mechanized Infantry Battalion (previously known as both the 77th "Lucky Sevens"/"Raiders" and the 77th "Sabretooths") was stationed on the AFC-BC117 Audie Murphy Battlecruiser. The 77th was under command of Colonel Emily Rainer until her promotion to Brigadier General. The troopers of the 77th took part in several major operations, including Operation Firestorm, Operation Desert Flames, the siege of Brisch and in Operation Blue Eagle. The 77th also contained the 117 Games and Theory SICON detachment. On August 20th, 2273, the Federation dismantled the 77th due to various reports from their SICON detachment of instability and rampant insubordination. Many troopers were transfered to the 112th "Hudson's Hercules" Mobile Infantry Battalion, while others were granted honorable discharge. Roster (at time of dismantling) 77th Mobile Infantry Battalion - Furie's Fruits *'Maj.' John Hudson (BO) 'Commissioned Officers (Command Staff)' *'Cpt.' Mow Sha Chung *'Cpt.' Jack Furie *'Lt.' Jason Wittman *'Lt.' Nick Wolf 'Non-Commissioned Officers' *'MSgt.' Gaufrid Henike *'SSgt.' John Breachment *'SSgt.' Elizabeth Grifflez *'Sgt.' James Shawl *'Sgt.' Logan Briggs *'Cpl.' Wolf Kildren *'Cpl.' Allen Fisher *'Cpl.' Michael Ramsey *'Cpl.' Davio Rodriguez *'Cpl.' Ariel Shawl *'Cpl.' October Sylvestry *'LCpl.' Angelica Chung 'Enlistedmen' *'Pfc.' Jason Almese *'Pfc. '''Amelia Black *'Pfc.' Kyle Andersen *'Pfc.' Jonathan Andersson *'Pfc.' Chloe Arise *'Pfc.' Kevin Bae *'Pfc.' Haegr Bjornison *'Pfc.' Roland Brooks *'Pfc.' Collin Brown *'Pfc.' Brandon Crowley *'Pfc.' Michael Davidson *'Pfc.' Jack Derant *'Pfc'. Fred Etar *'Pfc.' Alexander Grimm *'Pfc.' Larana Ivanov *'Pfc.' Misao Konami *'Pfc.' Amanda Killian *'Pfc.' Austin Lavender *'Pfc.' Katherine Laytor *'Pfc.' Joshua Mangler *'Pfc.' Jason Miller *'Pfc.' Sanforde Miller *'Pfc.' Jacob Mulanax *'Pfc.' Lexington Palmer *'Pfc.' Brandon Perry *'Pfc.' Juan Ramirez *'Pfc.' Oscar Smith *'Pfc.' Laika Sobaka *'Pfc.' Sergei Shkuretov *'Pfc.' October Sylvestry *'Pfc.' Isak Tamin *'Pfc.' Amanda Tesuki *'Pfc.' Jase Vullen *'Pfc.' Spencer Walker *'Pfc.' Michael Wodarski *'Pvt.' Marielle Alfandari *'Pvt.' John Anderson *'Pvt.' Samual Blacke *'Pvt.' James Case *'Pvt.' Sarah Chillings *'Pvt.' Ethan Cole *'Pvt.' Ashley Cook *'Pvt.' Alexander Cutter *'Pvt.' Blake Elder *'Pvt.' Ben Glarza *'Pvt.' Cole Giese *'Pvt. David Hampton *'''Pvt. Jenna Harrison *'Pvt.' Aiko Haruto *'Pvt.' Charlie Henderson *'Pvt.' Jack Hovde *'Pvt.' Jeremiah Hunden *'Pvt.' Brianna Jaltzold *'Pvt.' Diwata Kalago *'Pvt.' Patrick Kilborn *'Pvt.' Victor Kilmire *'Pvt.' Ivan Kostovich *'Pvt.' Evelynne Kreusz *'Pvt.' Azumi Kyoko *'Pvt.' Malizia Len *'Pvt.' Nicko Matutina *'Pvt.' Isac McGinty *'Pvt.' Ellis McKinney *'Pvt.' Jeremy McLeod *'Pvt.' Derek McTaggart *'Pvt.' Nikolai Mersten *'Pvt.' Erik Micheals *'Pvt.' Hank Moss *'Pvt.' Kevin Neang *'Pvt.' Isaac Nike *'Pvt.' Jerry Nike *'Pvt.' William Oldeldo *'Pvt.' Elaine Rodgers *'Pvt.' Romeo Roland *'Pvt.' Sokolov Romaneva *'Pvt.' Cody Rushton *'Pvt.' Dutch Rusks *'Pvt.' Alex Schmidt *'Pvt.' Hailey Scott *'Pvt.' Miranda Sento *'Pvt.' Timothy Shawl *'Pvt.' John Silver *'Pvt.' Aaron Smith *'Pvt. '''Jessica Smith *'Pvt.' Carl Stevenson *'Pvt.' Rachel Thomas *'Pvt.' Tom Yarrick 'Specializations' '''Engineers' *'Cpt. 'Mow Sha Chung *'LCpl.' Angelica Chung *'Pfc.' Bryan Hauson *'Pvt.' Cesare Furrucio Marauders *'Spc.' Hannah Furie *'Spc.' Jayne McGregor *'Spc.' Nyu Sasogawa *'Spc.' Bosporous Seilski Medical Personnel *'Spc. '''Jessica Greene *'Spc.' Anastaja Grysbowska *'Spc.' Diwata Kalago *'Spc.' Alex Noris 'Civilian Personnel' *'Dr. Nathan Sauer *'''Dr. Katrina Wallace Victims of War *'BrgdrGen.' Danny 'Hicks' Martin *'Lt.' Bill Johnson *'Sgt.' Jack Selvon *'Sgt.' James Shawl *'Sgt.' Nikolai Kruschevik *'LCpl.' Akanos Delath *'Pvt.' Alex Keyes *'Pvt.' Akrakorn Korat *'Pvt.' Olivia Carmen *'Pvt.' Rebecca Owling